All Her Life
by InuyashaRox13
Summary: When Kagome is abandoned at birth, her later life is filled with depression. Can a certain hanyou change all that?Rated M for later lemons! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abandoned At Birth

_Seventeen years ago. "Mako, please don't leave me! I couldn't help it! You're the one that forgot to wear protection!" Alana Higurashi cried, stomping her foot. _

"_Well why won't you listen to me and have an abortion?" Mako Brume hollered, glaring at her. _

"_You know why, Mako! Its practically murder! And its too late for that now, the baby is due next week!" _

"_And another thing, Alana! Why are you telling me now! Why didn't you tell me eight months ago, when you found out?" _

"_I was scared, Mako! I'll do anything to stay with you, except abortion!" Suddenly, Alana hunched over in pain._

_Mako looked at her. "What's wrong with you, wench?"_

"_Its-Time!" Alana cried, grabbing Mako's hand. Mako set her down. What could he do? It was too late to call the paramedics..._

"_Push, Alana, push!" He cried, squeezing her hand. "I can see the head! come on now, one more time!" With her last bit of energy, Alana pushed, and the baby came into the world. _

_Mako felt Alana's hand go limp, and he turned to her. Quickly, he pressed an ear to her chest, and found no beat. Alana had died in childbirth. _

_Several hours later, after Mako had buried Alana, he took the baby to a very respected community member's house. _

"_Take care of her. Take care of Kagome."_


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

The Terrors of Kindergarten

"Aunty Kaede, do I have to go to school? I don't wanna go." Five year old Kagome whined, staring up at the wise old woman.

Kaede smiled. "Yes, Kagome. Ye must go to school. Ye might meet some friends! Now, hurry along, or ye'll be late."

Kagome sighed, sinking into her depression once more. _No body ever wants to be my friend, no one wants me... _

THUMP. "Ouch." Kagome whispered, running into something. Once again, she hadn't been looking where she was going. A boy, probably the same age as Kagome, looked at her.

"Watch where your going, shortie." Kagome's lip quivered, and she looked at the boy.

"I am not a shortie! Could you leave me alone? But, no one cares about me anyways... why would a meanie like you?" Kagome burst into tears.

The boy squirmed uneasily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just lonely most of the time, and I yell a lot. My name's Inuyasha."

Kagome sniffled, and wiped away some of her tears. "I'm Kagome. Um..." Kagome shyly glanced at the fuzzy white ears coming out of his head. Inuyasha saw her look, and bent down.

"Go ahead, touch 'em." Kagome smiled, and rubbed his ears. To her surprise, he growled a little bit and closed his eyes.

"Are you a dog demon?"

"Yeah. I'm half human, though. That's why I'm lonely. No one wants to play with a half breed." Inuyasha said, scowling.

"I don't mind. I was always lonely, too." Kagome let go of his ears, and stepped back. "Wanna walk to school with me?"

Inuyasha stared at her, and nodded. They started to walk, when Kagome slipped her hand into Inuyasha's.

"Kagome Higurashi, stop chattering this instant. I want you to sit over there, in the corner, until lunchtime." Kagome stared up at the teacher.

"Yes, madam." She scurried over to the empty desk that was isolated by the window.

_Why is everyone so mean to me? _Kagome wondered, looking at the worksheet the teacher had given her.

"Psst, Kagome." Kagome looked up, and smiled. Inuyasha had inched his desk close to hers.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She whispered, keeping a close eye on the teacher.

"Our teacher's a meanie, isn't she?" Kagome giggled, and nodded.

"Yeah! Oh, Inuyasha? Will you sit with me at lunch? And play with me outside?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Ok! Well, this work is boring."

"We better get to it, so we don't have to go to detention." Kagome added, and went back to work.

This is what many of the youngsters days in primary school was like. The two become best friends, but hardships will come to pass.

Stay tuned! Please Read and Review! Sorry if this chapter sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Grade Five

Kagome and Inuyasha are now eleven years old. They are best friends, but a new kid in class could change their lives forever. Sorry if that sounds corny!

"I had a fun time at your party, Inuyasha. Did you like my present?" Kagome asked, walking beside the hanyou.

"Like it? I loved it!" Inuyasha cried, smiling. "Who else besides my best friend would give me the one thing I've always asked for? You have to thank Master Totosai for me."

"I will. Tetsaiga was a good present, then?"

"Yes! You're the greatest Kagome!" He patted the sword, giving it a loving stare.

Kagome smiled. She was pretty good at presents, especially wrapping them.

"Kagome, I was thinking. Your birthday is next week! Isn't cool that our birthday's are one week apart?" Inuyasha said, looking thoughtful.

"It is very cool. Oh, look! We're here already!" She cried, looking upon the now familiar building.

"Your in Mr. Iggy's class too, right?"

"Yeah. I hear he's a pervert." Kagome replied, opening the door. Inuyasha made a face, and Kagome laughed.

The pair made their way to room 76, took seats in the back, and observed everyone that came into the class.

"Look, Lucy Paga is still here! I was sure she would leave after the gum accident." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"That was pretty funny, you've got to admit. Look, Mirokou is still the class pervert. Look, he's already hitting on Sango."

"I hear she has a-" SLAP!"-Very powerful slap. Look at the lecher now! He's blushing on the ground!" Kagome smiled as Sango took a seat beside her.

Inuyasha smirked at Mirokou as he took a seat next to him. "Hey Kagome! Who's she?"

Kagome turned to face the girl Inuyasha was pointing at. Kagome heard Sango gasp.

The girl looked almost exactly like Kagome, except her hair was gathered in a tie near the middle of her shoulder blades.

"I don't know who she is... But she looks familiar." Kagome replied, watching the girl take a seat in the front. The girl pulled out a pair of glasses, and placed them on her face.

"Good morning, class! My name is Mr. Iggy, and I will be your home room teacher. Now, Roll call. Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Here."

"Itsuki Mirokou?"

"Yeah."

"Magna Sango?"

"Ci."

Mr. Iggy continued through the list, until he reached the last name. He smiled.

"Ah, we have a new student. Please make Madake Kikyo feel at home."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "New chick, eh? I'll give her a welcome, alright!"

"Go easy on her, Inuyasha. It is her first day." Kagome said, smiling.

"Feh, what ever, Kagome!"

Later that same day, at lunch.

"Well, he welcomed her, alright." Kagome snorted, looking at her best friend. The hanyou had fallen for the girl.

"And everyone calls **me** a lecher." Mirokou cried, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Mirokou, he's not feeling her up like you do. He just fell for her. Can you blame him? She is pretty." Sango retorted, unwrapping a tootsie pop.

Kagome remained silent. _Pretty? She looks exactly like me, and no ones ever called me pretty. I guess no one cares... _

Mirokou sighed. "How can a guy like him get a girl like her? She is smoking!"

Kagome started feeling hurt, depression sinking in. _But why do I care if he likes her? Its not like I like him... Or do I?_

"_K_agome? You ok?" Sango asked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you guys later, ok?" Kagome jumped up, and hurried off before her friends could see her cry.

How'd you guys like this chapter? Sorry to leave you hanging! Geez, I'm always saying sorry, ain't I? Well, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Realization

Ok, now the group is in grade nine. Kagome has been suffering from depression ever since Kikyo moved in. Sango and Mirokou are oblivious to their friends pain. And Inuyasha is to infatuated to do anything. Sango, Mirokou, and Kagome are walking to school together.

"MIROKOU!" SLAP.

"He-he." Mirokou said, pathetically trying to look innocent.

"Oh you guys." Kagome sighed, shaking her head. Sadly, depression had eaten away at many of her emotions, and she was rarely smiling.

"Mirokou, if you rub my butt one more time, I'm gonna kill you!" Sango cried, shouldering her back pack.

"I am truly sorry, Sango. I will resist all temptation!" Mirokou laughed, rubbing his cheek.

Kagome trailed behind the two, thinking of Inuyasha. They kept in touch, but he was continuously with Kikyo.

Now, a new school. Kagome was actually feeling a little happier than usual, for she had gotten a call from Inuyasha just yesterday.

"_Hey, Kags. I thought I'd call to tell you that Kikyo isn't going to Demon High."_

"_Oh. That's too bad..."_

Kagome had felt a little hope, until Inuyasha told her that he and Kikyo were still going to date.

"Kagome! You coming? We're here!" Sango cried, grabbing Kagome's hand.

Demon High stood tall against the rising sun, and many teens were entering the building, demons and humans alike.

"Yo, Kags!" Kagome turned at the sound of her nickname, and saw Inuyasha running towards her.

"Hey." Kagome replied tiredly. Bags were evident beneath her eyes, and she was thinner.

Inuyasha looked at her, and sniffed. To his alarm, he smelt tears. He checked her over with his eyes. His best friend looked like she would collapse at any moment. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm-fine-" She tried to stand straight, but the strain was too much. Kagome fell to her knees, and blacked out.

"Why didn't I see it before? Why didn't we see it before?" Sango cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mirokou shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. Inuyasha just stood beside the bed in the nurses office, staring down at his best friend. _How could I let this happen? How could I not see my own best friends pain? _

"Well, she will be ok, now that she's had food injected. It seems like she hasn't eaten in a while. And it also looks like she hasn't slept for weeks. I suggest that she be taken home." Inuyasha nodded, and the nurse left the room.

"Inuyasha, how did we not notice this?" Sango murmured, taking Kagome's hand.

"I don't know. I'll take her home, and find out what ol' Kaede is thinking, letting her starve." Inuyasha gently picked her up, and started for Kagome's home.

Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's cottage, and stepped inside. What he saw made him gasp. Kaede, with two eye patches, sat on a small couch, listening to a badly tuned radio.

"Hey, Kaede! What's happened here?"

The woman's head turned at his voice and she smiled. "Inuyasha, is that you child? I'm afraid I have gone blind. Is something wrong?"

"Kaede, you then do not know what shape Kagome is in. She's been starving herself, and hasn't been sleeping." Kaede gasped.

"I am sorry. I haven't been able to see for sometime now. Kagome's always sounded so happy."

"Kaede, I think Kagome should move in with Sango. That way, Sango's mother can watch her, and make sure she eats."

Kaede nodded, gestured to around her. "Gather her stuff, and she may go. I won't be around for much longer. Tell Kagome that Aunt Kaede loves her, and never meant for her to suffer.

So, watcha think? Depressing, eh? I'll write some more chapters soon, I hope these will sustain you for now. Please Read and Review! You guys are the best!


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Kikyo's death and The new Kagome

"Kagome, I'm so glad that your going to be ok! Why on earth would you starve yourself? And why would you go without sleep?" Sango asked, a week after Kagome had moved in.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, Sango." _I can't tell you, Sango, not yet..._

_I'm the only one who knows now... Kaede is gone... I need time... _

Sango nodded. "I guess. Well, I'm glad you moved in with us. Now I won't be lonely. I mean, I've always had mum, and Kohaku, but I wanted someone my age."

Kagome smiled, and fell into a plush bean bag chair.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha murmured, as he walked her to her high school, Priestess High.

Kikyo stopped, and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I can't continue this. I've fallen for another. I'm in love with a human, Onigumo."

Inuyasha froze, and looked at her. Seriousness filled her eyes, and a coldness was there as well.

"Kikyo, how long..."

"Long enough. Now leave, Inuyasha! I never want to see your face again!" Ripping her hand from his, she pelted onto the street.

But she was too reckless, and did not see the car as it smashed into her. Inuyasha watched in horror as the car brakes screeched, but it was too late. It smashed into her, knocking her to her feet.

"KIKYO!" He ran onto the street, and fell to his knees. The driver of the car jumped out.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry! I'm calling the paramedic's!" A frail old man cried, pulling out a cell phone.

But Inuyasha knew it was too late. As the old man turned to talk privately, Inuyasha watched her soul depart her body. It hovered for a second, then vanished.

The man turned back around. "They're coming, son."

"Its too late. She's gone." Inuyasha told him, and the man bowed his head.

"I am very sorry. Were you close to this young maiden?"

"Yeah. We were dating, but we just broke up. Listen, tell the paramedic's that they're too late. I have to go call people. Please make sure she gets taken care of." Inuyasha took off, feeling the need to tell Kagome.

BBBRRRRIIINNNGGG! "I'll get it, Sango!" Kagome called, grabbing the cordless. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome? Is Sango there?"

Kagome smiled. "Just a second, Mirokou."

"Kagome! Who is it?" Sango asked, coming into the room. Her hair was still dripping from her shower, and a fuzzy towel was wrapped around her.

"Its for you. The lecher is calling!" Kagome laughed, passing her the cordless.

"What is it, Mirokou?"

"Well that's not a very nice greeting! But I'll get to the point. Sango, will you go on a date with me?"

Sango nearly dropped the phone. "Hang on." She covered the receiver. "Kagome! Mirokou asked me out on a date! What should I say?"

"Say yes, duh! Mirokou is one of the sexiest, all be it perverted guys in the whole school! And he asked you!"

"Ok! Mirokou? You still there? Alright, I'll go on a date with you. When? Tonight? Ok, see you at seven." Sango clicked the button, and screamed.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"Its five thirty! I'll never be ready in time."

Kagome smiled. "Sango, just be thankful that I'm here. Sit down, I'm going to do your hair." Sango smiled gratefully, and sat down. Kagome smiled, and set to work.

One hour later.

"Sango, you look gorgeous!" Kagome cried, staring proudly at her handiwork. Sango's elegant long raven hair was pulled into two messy buns, with side bangs.

"Thanks, Kagome." Sango hugged her friend, and the doorbell rang.

"He's early? Its only six thirty!" Kagome cried. Sango shrugged, and the girls ran to the door. Sango took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Inuyasha pushed in. "Hey Sango. Where's Kagome?"

"Uh, hi Inuyasha. She's right down there." She pointed down the hall, and Inuyasha ran down.

Kagome was just settling back into her bean bag chair, when Inuyasha barged in.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Kagome, Kikyo and I broke up. But right after she dumped me, she ran onto the street and...and..." He trailed off, staring at the ground.

Kagome cautiously stood up, and walked in front of her best friend. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and he clung to her as if he would never let go.

"Kagome, I just don't understand how she could say that she loves me for four years, and then turn around and say she fell in love with someone else! And to top it off, she gets hit by a car!" She listened to his harsh words, sinking back into her very familiar unhappy place.

_Even with her gone, he still loves her... Even after she broke his heart... I don't understand... Why do I feel this way? Because when you were alone, he was your friend. When you were sad, he made you laugh. When you were alone, he let you know that he was there. You love him, yet he doesn't feel the same... But is that why I feel this way? Yes. You are hopelessly in love, and he just lost someone he loved dearly. You need to be strong, for his sake._

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say. You know me, never good with words. But I need to ask you one thing. Did you love her?"

Inuyasha pulled away, staring at Kagome. _God, she reminds me so much of Kikyo... How come I've never seen how beautiful she is? _"I think I thought that I loved her, but deep down, I didn't."

Kagome nodded, understanding. "Then you need to continue your life as if she never came into it. Have fun, date, run wild! And always know that your best friend Kagome will always be by your side."

Inuyasha smiled, and hugged her. "Thank you, Kagome. You're the best."

Three days later, Kikyo had been re-cremated, and Inuyasha had spread her ashes in a small pond. The gang's life had continued normally, as if nothing had ever happened, except with Kagome. Can she win her battle with depression? And will she finally tell her deepest secret? And will Inuyasha finally realize his feelings? Will there ever be lemons? Stay tuned to find out!

**Author note** **Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this story! I know its rated M, but lemons will come! For those of you who are perverts and like to read the lemon stuff, but yeah! So, please remember to Read and Review!**


	6. Road Block!

Guys, I won't be posting for a while, I've hit a rough time... Just a crisis with a friend! And a terrible case of writer's block! Well, anyways, wanted to let you know! Please email idea's to me!

Love ya!

InuyashaRox13


End file.
